


The Night Devours

by enbykyloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is Rey's sleep paralysis demon, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Sex, not at all, well a dream demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbykyloren/pseuds/enbykyloren
Summary: "I am Kylo Ren. Your most longed for nightmare, your most feared dream." He bared his sharp teeth at her once more. It was not a comforting smile. It was a threat. A reminder that with these teeth he could, and would if he so desired, tear out her heart.





	The Night Devours

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, this is about to get nasty.

Rey had experienced sleep paralysis on and off throughout her life. It ranged from merely unpleasant to completely terrifying, but in a way she was used to it by now. It was routine. Predictable. She would wake from a dream, or more often than not, a nightmare, and be completely frozen. Unable to move, her body its own cage. Sometimes she could remain calm and wait it out until the movement gradually returned to her fingers and toes, and then spread to the rest of her body, but often she would awake into a panic, trying to flee, yet all that would happen is her heart would beat faster against her chest, as if it was trying to escape when she could not.

However, tonight something changed. When she awoke into paralysis she felt a presence for the first time. It was oppressive and powerful in the air around her. She lay frozen, struck with terror, trying to fade into the mattress, stay hidden under the covers draped over her body, but it was futile. She felt it notice her as an invisible gaze raked over her body. The air suddenly became thicker, like an unseen fog. She sensed the presence nudging at the edges of her mind, probing for entrance. As quickly as the presence had arrived, it was gone. Rey breathed a deep sigh of relief, realizing she could now move.

 

The following night, the presence arrived again. This time she could see it; black flowing wisps that solidified into a shadowy form looming above her, it’s face obscured. Suddenly, the figure reached out towards her, both with its hand and with its mind. If she had the ability to scream she is not sure she would have been able to hold it in. A clawed hand caressed her face, surprisingly gentle for such a formidable being. Rey did not know what to think. Her mind swirled with fear laced with confusion, and she could not help herself; a spark of curiosity. 

“Why?” she thought, not sure if she wanted the question answered, fearful of what, if any response she would receive from the being, “Why are you here?”

A smooth voice replied, with a single word, “You.” 

The creature leaned in, enough for Rey to see an outline of a smirk beneath a hood made of void. The expression left her chilled. The hand on her face trailed downward, and paused at the edge of her covers. Rey remembered, petrified, that she had gone to bed without a shirt. She sensed the intentions of the being, flowing between the odd link of their minds. It was, she hoped, all in her mind after all, that the creature above her was a figment of her imagination. 

Instead of pulling down the covers however, it crawled on top of her, smothering her in darkness and the scent of fire. The creature leaned in further; deeper into her mind and closer to her body, right up against her ear, and whispered, in that sultry voice, “I see your mind, your fears, your desires. You dream of a ocean; an island. I see." It, or perhaps he, paused, "Tonight was a peaceful one. You often dream not of serene oceans but of blazing inferno.", he continued, his voice tinged with understanding, or with sadism, Rey could not determine which.

"Get out. Get out of my head." Rey thought aggressively at him. 

"No." came a growled reply.

"You're a demon, a monster, and I want you out!" she shouted into his mind. 

He leaned back. "A monster?"

She could hear his smirk. Rey watched him as he raised a hand towards his hood to lift it away. Her heart beat faster in anticipation, hesitant to see what horror lie underneath. He threw back his hood. Rey's eyes widened in shock. He was, she hated to think it, beautiful. Soft waves of coal-black hair cascaded down and framed his face. He looked unique, but wholly captivating. His deep midnight eyes, flecked with light like stars, bore into hers with such an intensity that she felt the urge to look away, if only she could turn her head.

"Absolutely." He gave a small slightly deranged grin, sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight, and faded away as movement returned to her limbs.

 

The next night she went to bed fully clothed, and filled with dread. When she awoke, sometime in the middle of the night, he was there again.

"Go away." she thought at him, flatly. She just wanted to sleep. He ignored her, crawling onto the bed, straddling her over the covers. It was an intimate position, despite the fabric between them. Rey wanted to push him off, to chase him out, but she could not even lift a finger against him. She was trapped. 

He grinned as if he had heard her thoughts. He reached for the edge of her covers as he had done the night before, but this time he pulled them down. Rey was chilled, not at the sudden cool air over her body, but at the knowledge that if this demon was only in her mind, his moving the covers would have been impossible. Her tiredness heightened into terror. "This is real. He is real, and I am stuck. He could do anything he wants and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"You're right, you can't stop it. You know I can take whatever I want." he breathed, almost a moan.

Rey spiralled into despair. She lay before him as he began to pass his hands over her thin top. He groped her breasts through her shirt, brushing his fingers over her nipples as they hardened at his touch. He ran his hands down her sides until he reached the bottom of the fabric. Then with a swift movement he ripped it apart, right down the middle. The now separated pieces of cloth fell to the side. leaving her chest bare.

He gazed at Rey, revealed before him, and her despair gave way to rage. She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight but she could not move. 

"Who are you? Who are you to do this to me?" she threw the thought at him with all the rage and disapproval she could muster. 

"I am Kylo Ren. Your most longed for nightmare, your most feared dream." He bared his sharp teeth at her once more. It was not a comforting smile. It was a threat. A reminder that with these teeth he could, and would if he so desired, tear out her heart. 

He squeezed her bare breasts between his claws, and as he played with her nipples, now twisting them painfully, snarled, "Next time, keep your clothes off. That will make things much easier for both of us". He faded away, leaving Rey shaking, out of fear, out of violation, and to her horror, arousal.

 

The following night she did not remove her clothes before going to bed. Kylo Ren did not appear. Nor did he the next night, or the next. An entire week passed with no demon invading her space. Her insistence on remaining clothed must have been irritating enough for him to keep away. She was fine with this, she told herself. Another week passed. Then another. 

 

She was actually surprised when he appeared that night. He stood beside her bed, glaring down at her, and did not say a word as he ripped back the covers. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a knife. 

"So you thought your disobedience would keep me away for good? How naive. No, this is only a temporary setback. Your defiance does nothing but make the inevitable reward even more satisfying."

Rey shivered. She was no reward to be won. Her resistance was not meant to be taken as a challenge. The demon took his knife and slashed through her clothes, pulling them all aside and leaving her bare for him. Vulnerable. His eyes burned into her skin, as if memorizing her every curve, deciding what exactly he was going to do with her. 

Had he been dragging this out on purpose, just to put her on edge? Probably. Was he enjoying this? Definitely. His cloak rippled to the floor. Rey expected him to take off the rest of his clothes, but instead he crawled onto the bed and spread her legs, sliding his body up in between them. Rey felt so exposed, especially in comparison to his clothed body. Paralyzed, as she was in all of their encounters, she could not move to close her legs, and her cunt lay open before him.

He did not direct his attention towards it yet though. Instead, without warning, he moved in closer and bit down where her neck met her shoulder. She would have yelped if she had the ability to. He sucked there for a while, then moved down, biting along her torso, marking her. Rey's eyes watered as beads of blood sprang up from the small wounds. Kylo Ren licked it up, then kissed her, wanting her to taste her own blood. 

Rey wished she was not there. She could not lean into the kiss and she did not want to. She zoned out, trying to find any escape she could. Kylo Ren finally pulled back, and at seeing the far off look in her eyes, slapped her face. Hard. He then grabbed her face in his hands, pulling it close to his, and growled, "You will be here for this. Fully present for me. You can manage that, right?" he smirked, unsympathetic at the terror in her eyes.

He let go of her face to unzip his pants. His bulge had been ever growing, pushing against the tight fabric, and now he freed it. He stroked lazily at his cock while Rey watched. Both taking each other in. He was huge, Rey thought to herself. She did not want to consider what this meant for her. 

“Please… no” she begged, pressing the plea against his mind.

He ignored her, and without so much as a moment of preparation, plunged into her. Her mind erupted into silent screams. She was tight. Wet, but not enough for this to be comfortable for her. This was not about her pleasure though. It never really was. Her pleasure was secondary to his enjoyment. He did want her to feel pleasure however, but for his own twisted purpose. He pounded into her, and rubbed circles around her clit, occasionally flicking over the nub. He closed his eyes and listened to her involuntary whimpers of protest, her breathy moans that she hated that she could not stop.

"Why is my body reacting this way? Am I enjoying this?" Rey wondered disgusted at herself. Her frozen body felt as if it should be writhing underneath him. "Do I actually like this violation? What's wrong with me?" 

There it was. He felt it in her. The doubt. The self loathing. The conflict between her lustful body and fearful mind. This is why he gave her pleasure. To confuse, to corrupt, to break her into submission. 

"You're lonely, so lonely." he spoke, gently this time. "Do you even remember what such passion feels like?" Tears streamed down Rey's face as he continued fucking her. "It doesn't matter. It's been so long that you crave it now, even from someone like me, even in a situation like this. You know this to be true."

As if to prove his point, he pulled away. Rey whined. She had been close to coming. She arched up to him, begging with her body what she couldn't bring herself to put into words. Wait. She could move and she was moving towards him, not away. Before she could consider her actions, he had her pinned down. He was inside her once again and Rey's body rejoiced at the renewed contact. She wanted to kick him, but instead she squirmed, in pleasure, and in a half-hearted attempt to escape.

He pounded into her, even more aggressively than before. The pleasure in both of them rose. "Mine", he snarled, coming inside her. She came at his word, her body accepting his ownership, spasming and gushing over his cock. He fucked her through their orgasms until their pleasure faded away. He pulled out, and whispered into her ear as he evaporated, "Until next time, my Rey".

She lay there in bed, now alone. She had given in. She had given in and she hated herself for it, more than she hated him for doing this to her. When he returned, she would not make that same mistake again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned to be a one shot but there will be at least one more chapter. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
